¿Cuantas veces?
by Inuyasha Rolex
Summary: Kagome cae en manos de naraku..y solo por inuyasha..naraku la manipula ¿lograra hacer que odie a Inuyasha?..Pesimo Summary..Reviews..Onegai!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa!  
Bueno..pues yo soy primeriza..asi que me gustaria saber su opinion y si tienen alguna sugerencia sera bien aceptada n.n!

**DISCLAIMER:** inuyasha y los demas no me pertenecen..bla..bla.. ¬¬

By: Fabiola Inuyasha

Capitulo Numero Uno: Surgiendo el odio...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que debiles pueden llegar a ser los humanos..mira que dar su vida por un ser, por ese estupido sentimiento..bah! amor? Que gracioso...

un ser despreciable observaba reencorosamente a una chica de cabellos azabaches..mirada chocolate, y dulce sonrisa la cual ahora estaba deshecha y en vez de ella solo se mostraba un semblante de tristeza..ademas..el caracteristico brillo de sus ojitos..estaba extinto..Kagome..Kagome Higurashi era su nombre..y en estos momentos..se encontraba bajo el dominio de un homre repulsivo..Naraku tomo un fragmento de Shikon...

-Veamos si esto funciona..

intentó acercar ese pequeño trozo de la perla al cuello de la chica..pero..este fue rechazado subitamente y arrojado hasta una esquina de la habitacion, en la cual se encontraban..

ahh..bien, al parecer no te agrado eso verdad?- dijo el homre de rojiza mirada..-mmm..lo mejor sera...

-de repente el lugar en el que estaban empezo a oscureserse...todo se tornaba realmente tetrico,La chica parecio recobrar repentinamente el conocimiento..-

Kagome: Donde rayos estoy?..

-luego,un poco de luz aparecio y parecio divisar una silueta roja que dejaba un resplandor.., al instante supuso que se trataba de Inuyasha..aliviada por haberlo encontrado..empezo a correr en direccion a el-

Kagome: INUYASHA!INUYASHA!

corria mientras alzaba una mano y la agitaba como queriendose hacerse notar-

Kagome: INUYA!..

-no pudo terminar su frase por que al llegar a donde estaba destinada, se encontro con que aquel ser poseedor de sus devociones..se estaba besando tierna y dulce mente con aquella chica..Kikyou..Inuyasha parecia estarlo realmente disfrutandolo..y no hacia caso a las palabras que anetiormente Kagome había dicho..-

Kagome: sha..

-dijo finalmente para terminar la frase..-

-Inuyasha se separo de kikyou, a la que aun sostenia por la cintura..y aun..sin hacerle caso a la presencia de Kagome dijo:-  
Inuyasha: kikyou..te amo..mas que a nada en este mundo..y eres lo único que me interesa..

-Como le dolio aquello...sentia un reencor en su corazón que nunca antes había sentido..De repente todo volbio a oscurecer..y de nuevo se hallaba como.. inconsiente..pero con un semblante triste..que tenia anteriormente y sus ojos medio abiertos...estaba de nuevo en esa habitacion..-

Naraku: ajá...lo sabia..esta chica porta una oscuridad en su corazon..y esta es casada ironicamente, por Inuyasha...aquel ser por el cual es capaz de dar su propia vida...

**FLASH BACK  
**Los chicos estaban batallando duramente contra naraku, esta era una gran batalla, pareciese que fuese a ser la final aunque en realidad..las apariencias engañan..Sango atacaba con su hiraikotsu a cientos de monstruos y a la vez esquivaba los ataques de Kohaku..Miroku, con sus pergaminos, destruia mas espiritus ,y ayudaba con lo que fuera a sango..Kirara protegia a Shippo, al tiempo que le cuidaba la reta-guardia a Miroku..Mientras Kagome permanecia al lado de Kikyou..ya que estaba realmente herida..es mas..inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado con Naraku..no se había dado cuenta de que kikyou..se hallaba..se hallaba lamentablemente muerta..( lamentablemente ¬¬..)..Mientras Inuyasha luchaba con todo su poder contra el bastardo de naraku, y no se crean, kagome no estaba solo cuidando a Kikyo, recientemente acababa de bloquear ataques de kagura que se dirigian a Inuyasha y algunos otros a sus amigos..

De repente Inuyasha cayó...  
Kagome: INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: Grrr...-el gruñia..mas de dolor que de desprecio hacia aquel ser de nombre Naraku..-

Kagome: Estas bien?  
Inuyasha: n..no..no te preocu..pes..-en verdad le era dificil hablar en las condiciones que estaba- co..como esta kikyou..?  
"_Como esta ella..es lo que mas le preocupa..la ama demasiado..como me duele eso.."_ pensaba la chica _"mas que nada..solo me importa como se sienta inuyasha..pero..como le dire que ella esta..esta..."  
_Inuyasha: Ka..kagome? respondeme...-Inuyasha tenia un brazo entre los hombros de Kagome..que le ayudaba a estar de pie...y con esa misma manao..sujetaba a colmillo de acero el cual por alguna extraña razon..se rehusaba a convertirse..su otra mano se hallaba apoyada en su estomago, el cual estaba sangrando horriblemente..había sido atravesado..-

_"..."_ fue la respuesta de ella...  
-inuyasha giro su cabeza hacia la miko Kikyou y la vio tendida en el suelo..al parecer..estaba...  
Kagome: lo siento mucho...  
Inuyasha: no, no es tu culpa..  
Kagome: yo...  
Naraku: JAJAJAAJAJAJA! POR FIN ESA MALDITA SACERDOTISA NO VOLBERA A MOLESTAR! AHORA! SIGUES TU INUYASHA!

-Naraku lanzo uno de sus tentaculos hacia el hanyou que estaba distraido con kagome y no alcanzo a reaccionar pero...Kagome se interpuso entre el tentaculo e Inuyasha..-

-Por un instante Inuyasha sintió como si el corazón se le parara al ver a kagome en peligro..y el estando tan cera..no poderla ayudar...pero..aunque la chica estuviera esperando el punzante dolor..no llego..abrió de golpe sus ojos..y notó que ella había creado una barrera..era sorprendente...ella? ella había hecho eso?..-

-El tentaculo de Naraku se desvanecio y la barrera de Kagome lo hizo segundos despues..ella cayó por wel cansancio..antes de quedar inconsiente vio..como surgia una gran explocion..y como sus amigos e Inuyasha gritaban su nombre pero..ella..no podia moverse...-

-Al despertar se encontraba en esa habitacion..-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_"inuyasha..maldito..te odio.."_ Te..odio..Inuyasha..-Logró decir con dificultad la chica..

Naraku: eso me parece perfecto...-una risa malevola surgió de los labios de Naraku...

FIN DEL CAPITULO NUMERO 1

Que les parece..? ya..ya.. lo se..es un desastre u.u..pero bueno..nimodo..pero me haria muuuy feliz que me dejaran un lindo review.. n.n!..Onegai..dejen uno..ahhh! y saludos a Monik n.n! T.Q.M amiga!

Sayounara!  
reviews!


	2. Algo dentro de mi

Bueno..pues..vuelbo con el siguiente capitulo..Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review..la cantidad supero mis espectativas..originalmente crei..que no recibiria mas de un review..u.u..pero no fue asi..asi que mas adelante agradecere a todas esas personas que me motivaron a continuar o ..Este capitulo..va dedicado a Monik una de mis mejores Amigas..aunque no le gusto en su totalidad el fic u.ú..nimodo xD..la verdad..si..es un asco este fic...y tmb. a VampiritaV quien me enseño a publicar el sig. Capitulo! Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha y tooodos los demas no son de mi propiedad u.ú...

By: Fabiola Inuyasha

2 Capitulo: Algo dentro de mi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
En el capitulo Anterior:**  
_"inuyasha..maldito..te odio.."_ Te..odio..Inuyasha..-Logró decir con dificultad la chica..

Naraku: eso me parece perfecto...-una risa malevola surgió de los labios de Naraku...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras dentro de una cabaña..

Inuyasha: ka..kago..kagome...KAGOME!  
-El hanyou se levanto precipitado del futon donde estaba recostado..casi al instante un punzante dolor se hizo presente en su estomago...lo cual lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo-

Inuyasha: Ahhggg!  
Shippo: Inuyasha!

-Sango entra a la cabaña sosteniendo un balde de agua fria..-

Sango: veo que ya despertaste inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: Donde esta Kagome -se limito a decir-  
Sango: no lo recuerdas...  
Inuyasha: _"entonces..si..kagome esta con ese maldito de naraku.."_Grrrr...

-El hanyou gruño con desprecio, dando señal de que lo recordaba todo a la prefeccion y en realidad no le agrado..volteó a su alrededor y observo a miroku tendido en otro futon kirara dormida shippo estaba a su lado casi sin ninguna herida, solo raspones..Sango tenia un brazo bendado y de ahí en fuera todos se veian bien..-

Inuyasha: Tenemos..que buscar a Kagome-dijo mientras se levantaba-  
Shippo: estas loco?

Sango: Aún estas muy debil!  
-Inuyasha en un vano intento..cayo de nuevo al futon-  
Shippo: vez?  
Inuyasha: Grrr..! que coraje! Yo no tengo tiempo..tengo que ir por Kagome!  
-En eso Miroku cambia de posicion, de acostado a sentado..y dice:-  
Miroku: Inuyasha..todos estamos preocupados por la señorita Kagome..pe..-El monje no pudo tereminar por que fue interrumpido por Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: ahhhggg! Miroku! si estan tan preocupados..VAMONOS! yo NO puedo permitir que ese maldito de Naraku le ponga sus sucias manos encima a Kagome!  
-El monje procedio a seguir hablando..aun..con su habitual calma-  
Miroku: Lo se..inuyasha..yo tambien tengo muchos deseos de ir por la señorita kagome..pero meditandolo bien..lo mejor sera esperar..a que nos recuperemos..en especial tu...en estas condiciones..no podemos hacer nada..  
Inuyasha: ahhggg! "_es cierto! Maldita sea! Tiene razon!"_  
Sango: Inuyasha, tus heridas no tardaran mas de 2 o 3 dias en recuperarse..entonces..iremos en busca de naraku..  
Shippo: Siii!  
Inuyasha: noo! No me importa! Ire yo solo por Kagome!

-Inuyasha vuelbe a levantarse..pero es sentado de nuevo..y no por el dolor..esta vez, por el pie de miroku que se hallaba en su cara y lo obligo a recostarse...Despues empezo a dar algunos pisotones a Inuyasha...-

Miroku: RE..CUES..TA..TE!-Miroku como siempre..le daba un toque comico a la situacion-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No mas de dos o tres dias eh?..-Naraku..estaba observando todo lo que nuestros heroes decian a travez del espejo de Kanna..-

Naraku: tienes ansias de ver a Inuyasha? Eh..Kagome?-Naraku dirigio su rojiza mirada hacia la chica de cabello azabache-  
Kagome: Inuyasha...-la chica apreto sus puños con fuerza- 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TRES DIAS DESPUES...  
-Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha estaban ya de pie fuera de la cabaña todos se habian recuperado de sus no muy graves heridas..eceptuando las de Inu que si eran muy graves..pero gracias a su descendensia Bestia..pudo recuperarse con una rapidez milagrosa... en los dias que se estuvieron recuperando..nadie pudo dormir a gusto..estaban demasiado angustiados por Kagome..Sobre todo Inuyasha..-

Inuyasha:Ahora si..ese maldito se las vera con migo!

Shippo: pero..Inuyasha..por donde iremos?

Caida de Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, al estilo anime-  
Inuyasha: (quien ya se había levantado..junto con Miroku y Sango..) Pues iremos por...ahh..por...

-Los chicos..captan que estan siendo observados por unos cuantos insectos de Naraku, que al notar que son observados..huyen hacia donde seguro esta escondido naraku..mas que nada lo hacen como una invitacion a que los sigan-

Inuyasha: Ajá! Por alla!  
-Todos emprenden su recorrido hacia el castillo de Naraku..el cual no esta muy lejos..-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naraku: mmm..no tardan en llegar tus amigos..espero que les des una cordial bienvenida..Kagome...  
Kagome: si..naraku..-Ella aun se encontraba como inconciente( para que me entiendan..asi como kohaku)-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha: Parece que ya llegamos..  
Miroku: Mira Inuyasha!- dijo mientras señalaba con su baculo hacia una chica, la cual, era Kagome-  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
-Inuyasha no lo penso dos veces y se abalanzo contra ella fundiendola en un tierno abrazo-  
Inuyasha: kagome..estaba muy preocupado por ti...  
_"i..inuyasha..no..maldito..tengo..que destruirlo!..pero..no..no puedo..."-_la chica dudaba en sus adentros..cuando de repente una voz ronca parecio estarle hablando dentro de si " Matalo.." _"no no puedo hacerlo"_decia para si misma y para esa voz la chica.. "Claro que puedes..mata a Inuyasha" _" No no..YO AMO A INUYASHA!"_dijo..en ese entonces..la chica recupero por completo el conocimiento y correspondio al abrazo del chico apretandolo contra si.. ...

Naraku: MALDITA SEA!  
-Dijo mientras hacia acto de presencia-  
Naraku: Esa maldita mujer! Es que acaso su amor por el estupido de Inuyasha traspasa toda maldita barrera?-Dijo mientras mandaba monstruos hacia ellos-  
-Kagome se refugio tras Inuyasha-  
Inuyasha: Alejate de ella! No permitire..que te le vuelbas a acercar!

------------------------------------  
FIN DEL CAP.  
Lo se..lo se..aun muy cortos..si pero en fin..mas rapido que en lo que canta un gallo publicare el sig. Cap. Este estubo muy aburrido..y..acerca de la repentina recuperacion de kagome..en el sig. Cap. Se sabra mas de ello..  
Ahh! Quiero agradecer los reviews!

**Diosa-Aome:** pues..ya viste que el amor de Kagome hacia inu no es tan facil de vencer..jeje..espero que no haya tardado mucho en publicar..y que ta haya gustado este cap. Saludos!

**Azuka94:** jeje..a mi tmb. Me alegra que kikyou haya muerto..gracias por decir que estaba interesante mi asqueroso fic..u.u.. gracias!

**a-grench:**mmm..pues..no es exactamente un NarakuxKagome..aunque quien sabe..las cosas pueden cambiar..

**Hikaru Chan.** Muchas gracias por tu comentario..espero que pronto te de valor y publiques ..jeje..

**Cynthia:** hola! Pues..no me quedo muy largo..pero..espero que te haya gustado..

Bueno..eso es todo..de nuevo..gracias a VampiritaV..y soy primeriza no lo olviden..para que no me golpeen xD!

Dejen reviews onegai!  
Matta ne!****


End file.
